


Jade's Stories

by sneakyroguethief



Series: Tales of Champions [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Character, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneakyroguethief/pseuds/sneakyroguethief
Summary: snippets from Jade's family life before they joined the party





	Jade's Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade finds their first pretty rock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade is using he/him pronouns in this one  
> Age: 5 / height: 3'9"

“Gwinya, don’t go too far, okay?” Emya called after Jade as he skipped off happily after his lessons.  “And be back before dark!”

“Okay!” Jade called back.  Spending time with his parents was nice, but learning all that magic was so exhausting and made his head hurt.  He much preferred spending time with Em’rya, but it was her turn to care for the animals, and Jade was still much too little.  He couldn’t even see over the sheep yet.

So instead, he took off through the fields, following the tiny creek that led into the nearby woods.  Jade curiously peered into the shade of the trees.  He looked back in the direction of his family.  He couldn’t see them from here.  He turned back to the woods.  A frown wriggled across his face with his indecision. The woods was probably too far.  But…

His nose twitched as a breeze brought interesting scents from the woods.  That was all that was needed to break down Jade’s willpower.  He continued to follow the creek so he didn’t get lost as he wandered further in.  The creek eventually ended in a small waterfall that was only a little bigger than he was.  Jade jumped in the water, giggling as he splashed in it.  After playing in the water for a little bit, he felt a lot better after all his studies.  He crawled up the stones and lay down on top of the waterfall where a patch of sunlight streamed through a break in the trees above.

Glinting in the water, he noticed a pretty green stone.  He plucked it from the gravel and brushed it off.  It was oblong and about the size of his smallest finger, when he held it to the light, he could faintly see the sun through it.  He put the stone in his pocket and searched the waterfall to see if he could find any more of these or any other interesting stones.

The daylight began to change from golden to orange above him, and Jade felt a soft warm breeze that washed over him, pushing him back towards the meadows.  Jade followed the wind with a grin.  He wasn’t worried about getting lost.  He knew that it would guide him back to his family.  As he ran, his wet clothes dried, and by the time he arrived back to his parents, the sun was halfway down the horizon.

Emya and Atya chortled when they saw him approaching, covered in dirt and bits of grass and other flora.

Atya summoned a small raincloud over Jade, smiling as he began to clean him off. “Gwinya, where did you wander off to today?”

“The woods.  I followed the creek and found a waterfall.  Oh! And this!” Jade sputtered through the water that splashed over his face.  He pulled out the green stone and offered it to his father.

Atya smiled and held it up to one of the dancing lights that lit the communal area before showing it to Emya.

“You said you found it in a waterfall?” Emya asked Jade who nodded emphatically in reply.  “I think then you should keep this very close to you. Remember when I told you about the Mother of the Waters, Eldath?”

Jade’s fluffy ears pricked up and his eyes grew wide and he nodded.

“Well, I think perhaps she has left you a gift.” Emya offered the stone back to him.

Jade hurriedly took it back and gripped it tightly, evoking quiet laughter from his parents.  He rushed off to their family shrines, zipping through the legs of the others in their community as he did.  He summoned his focus and crafted a bellflower to place by the small pool of water on the altar.  He stared at the other two alters, the ones to the Lady of the Forest Mielikki and the Treefather Silvanus.  The same indecisive frown wriggled over his expression, and after a few seconds, he made a pink dahlia for Mielikki and a magnolia blossom for Silvanus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meanings behind Jade's flower choices:  
> bellflower: gratitude  
> pink dahlia: elegance (also grow during autumn, the season associated with Mielikki)  
> magnolia: love of nature


End file.
